


New Beginnings

by CedricforPM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, F/M, Harry Potter Has a Sibling, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), James Potter Bashing, Lily Potter Bashing, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CedricforPM/pseuds/CedricforPM
Summary: Harry Potter (now known as Hadrian), has been living in an orphanage since the fateful Halloween night where his brother was proclaimed to be the Chosen One. His parents and younger brother survived the night, but decided that their eldest would be better of being raised in the muggle world due to their assumption that he had been rendered a squib after his brother had taken his magic to defeat Voldemort.





	New Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this is my first fan fiction so constructive criticism would be greatly appreciated.

Chapter One 

A sleeping Hadrian Potter began to rouse due to the glowing warmth of the morning sun settling on to his face. Lifting his weary eye-lids, he was released gently from the arms of Morpheus, allowing him to cast an eye over his surroundings. The ray of sunlight that had snuck through the heavy standard blue curtains that Hadrian had haphazardly pulled shut the previous night provided a soft yellow hue to his petite room as well as the messy tuft of red hair and the following innocent face of a young boy that nestled into his chest. Hadrian, used to this kind of night visitor after years of practise dealing with the younger members of the orphanage who suffered from nightmares after being subjected to abandonment from their parents or carers – whether it be intentional or the result of death’s cruel tricks.

Hadrian knew from experience how being left behind, especially by those who were supposed to care for you, could scar you if you were left alone to wallow with the despair and the hatred that snaked their way into the hearts of the vulnerable and snuffed the innocence out of their victims. As a result, all in St. Joseph’s orphanage knew that Hadrian’s door would always would be open to them, whether it be for a friendly, understanding smile allowing them to confess their fears and darkest feelings without fear of rejection, or a strong arm to hold them as they sleep and guard off the nightmares until the darkness was replaced by the comforting shine of daylight. 

Hadrian, unwilling to wake the new boy, lay there contently cuddling the figure beside him until his alarm began to ring at 09:00 that woke Theo (as the boy had kindly invited him to call him the day before). Hadrian, knowing that the boy, who only had arrived at the orphanage a few days before, was struggling to cope with the sudden change to living at St. Joseph’s after a car crash had rendered the boy an orphan and without family relations willing to take him in, had encouraged everyone to call him by his middle name, and that of his father was his method of staying to stay connected to the parents he had lost.

After untangling himself from around Theo, they proceeded to get dressed and prepared to head downstairs to the kitchen from which the enticing wafts of syrup and pancakes that had spread to the first floor of bedrooms had originated.

\----------

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Hadrian headed towards the door to pick up the short pile of letters that had been left by the postman that morning, as part of the routine that Hadrian had established years ago. Not noticing the heavy parchment that held a certain letter addressed to him, he continued his path into the kitchen alone –Theo had rushed down five minutes before Hadrian had finished getting ready in his eagerness to get his share of pancakes before they cooled too much – unaware that the contents of that particular letter would change his life irrevocably.

Into the kitchen, Hadrian settled himself at the head of the long table, the last remaining seat and observed the table before immersing himself in conversation. The drowsy teens curled themselves around mugs of tea whilst the hyper children that were devouring the stack of pancakes and cereals that had been prepare by the kids on kitchen duty that day, under the watchful eye and guidance of Sister Michael who ran the orphanage. She was highly regarded and respected by all under her care as well as the two other Sisters who helped her due to her no-nonsense attitude, fairness and genuine love that he held for all the residents at the orphanage. She was whom Hadrian handed over the letters to now before he gathered his breakfast onto his plate. Whilst Hadrian set about finishing his breakfast he set about inquiring after the well-being of all at the table, addressing each person with concern and care in his eyes that couldn’t be faked.

Sister Michael, a well-aged woman who had run the orphanage since its opening 50 years ago, observed Hadrian’s actions with a smile as she did every morning before she went through the letters before she came across one addressed to Hadrian. She was shocked, other than letters from the government Hadrian never, ever received letters, and this sophisticated looking letter would have been too expensive to have been sent from the government. Maybe, she contemplated, it was from the person who had dumped a 3 ½ year old Hadrian on their doorstep 7 ½ years ago with nothing but a quilted blanket wrapped around him and a note tucked into one of the material’s folds explaining only his age and name. She didn’t know. What she did know was that Hadrian deserved better than to have been left at a doorstep of an orphanage as though he was nothing more than an inconvenience to someone. Although knowing that she would never hide anything from Hadrian that concerned his origins, she was filled with sadness as she saw the cold, blank mask that he settled his features into as she addressed him to hand over his letter. He had been hardened by the truth of his abandonment and despite the care he showed to children of the orphanage, since he was five he never showed vulnerability to anyone, especially adults. He was five when Sister Michael explained to him how it was likely that his parents were still alive due to the nature of how he was left with them. Looking back Sister Michael almost regretted stealing his innocence so young but she stood by her decision that Hadrian would not be raised with a lie because it would only hurt him more when he found out the truth.


End file.
